Tornado KICK!
by Shinkencchi
Summary: One day, Shiraishi revealed to Kin-chan horrible secret. Second day, Shiraishi ended in hospital, because of Kin-chan. Why? Because naivety of that little boy doesn't have limits. Shitenhouji crack :D


Muhaha, hello people :D My first one-shot ever xD This supposed to be an idea to Yukimura Twins, but..then I thought myself it fits to Shiraishi and Kin-chan more xD So...that is :D Shitenhouji on-shot :) **Please enjoy!** Itsumo komento arigato gozaimasu! :D (I used Kido Yuya's aka Kin-chan in ShitenA phrase :D/Thank you very much for [always] commenting!)  
**BTW:**_ Italic_ text are thoughts. I'm always forgetting to mention it by other fanfic, this is first time when I say/write it :D

**Title:** Tornado KICK!  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Humor/Crack xD  
**Characters: **Shitenhouji regulars :)  
**Summary:** One day, Shiraishi revealed to Kin-chan horrible secret. Second day, Shiraishi ended in hospital,  
because of Kin-chan. Why? Because naivety of that little boy doesn't have limits. Shitenhouji crack :D  
**Dislaimer: **I do not own. Only Konomi-sensei does xD If I owned, it would end like this :D

**First day**

"Uh-huh, that was exhausting tennis practice today, naaaah, finally it ended," Zaizen exhaled and went with others to clubroom, to take a shower.

"Naniwa no Speed Star is going to shower first, muhahaha!" Kenya quickly took a towel and went to the bathroom.

"Not fair, you are always going first, senpai!" Zaizen frowned.

They had there only one shower, so..they could wait and take shower there, or go home and take shower there.  
Shiraishi preferred the second choice, so, he was changing into his normal clothes. Kin-chan saw something. Something which wasn't normal.

"Shiraishi...Why do you have your chest bound?" Kin-chan wondered. _Maybe poisonous chest?_

"Ah, that? It's because...mmm..." Shiraishi was thinking, he had no reason why. _Ah, I've got an idea!_

"It because I have horrible illness. It is called leprosy." Shiraishi secretly winked to other members of Shitenhouji to play this game with him.

"L-l-l-l-leprosy? What is it?" _Shiraishi is ill? That's baaaad! I don't want to catch his ill!_

"It's a sickness, when your pieces of your body fall down." Chitose told Kin-chan. Technically, it's only a folklore that is is falling down. But Kin-chan hasn't have to know this.

"It hurts very much, Kin-chan." Koharu said. _Koharu is a genius. He knows everything. He doesn't lie. Oh god, I don't want to catch it!_

"Ah, and that's why is my chest bound, I don't want to pieces of my body fall, so..that's it." Shiraishi claimed as it was nothing.

"S-Shiraishi! Then you must go to hospital! N-now!" Kin-chan was afraid. _Illness where pieces of your body fall? Nooo! If my arm fell, I would not play tennis!_

"It's okay. Don't worry." Now Kenya came, he was very fast, not only in running, in taking shower too.

"Don't worry? That's horrible...Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!" With this scream he ran away, maybe faster then Kenya. All of them burst into laugh.

"Huh, why did he run away? And why are you all giggling?" Kenya asked. _Do I look strange or what?_

"I will tell you later, senpai." Zaizen chuckled and went to bathroom.

"Aaah...Naivity of that little boy doesn't have limits." Chitose unbelievably shook his head.

**Second day**

It was morning practice at Shitenhouji. They were almost complete, only Kin-chan was missing.

"Hm, where is he?" Osamu asked.

"I don't know, probably I frightened him yesterday too much." Shiraishi answered and mentally slapped himself for saying such thing._ But Kin-chan is too naive,_ he admitted.

"There you are!" Kin-chan appeared! "If you don't go to hospital voluntarily, I will force you to go there!"

"Hey, Kin-chan, I'm okay! Yesterday I was only kidding, right? Now go to practise." Shiraishi ordered but Kin-chan didn't seem like he was listening.

"So will you go or have I take you there?" He sounded aggressive and he was holding a tennis racket.

"I sad I was! Now to courts!" Shiraishi pointed to other regulars, that meant that Kin-chan had to join them.

"So you won't go voluntarily. Okay, plan B. I have to take you there."

"How do you want to do it?"

"See," Kin-chan grinned as Devil. Suddenly he ran to Shiraishi, started screaming "Doryaaaa ~ TORNADO KICK!" then he jumped, turned in air and kicked Shiraishi to head.  
It was wonderful kick with turn. Nearly good as kick of Chuck Norris. But this was Kin-chan's Tornado Kick.

"Shiraishi!" Kenya shouted.

"Shiraishi!" Chitose shouted.

"Shiraishi!" Koharu shouted.

"Shiraishi!" Yuuji shouted.

"Kin-chan!" Zaizen shouted.

"Why did you do that?" All of them shouted, include Gin, Osamu and Koishikawa.

"Because he didn't want to go to hospital! I'll take him there!" Kin-chan took Shiraishi to his back and ran to hospital. Before hospital he stopped a nurse.

"This guy had leprosy! Take care of him! And don't let him go home! Bye!" He put Shiraishi down and ran away. He had a good feeling of that he saved Shiraishi's life.  
When they took Shiraishi to doctor, doctor laughed. His diagnose:  
"That boy hasn't got a leprosy but a big lump on his head. Let him stay for while in bed, until he wake up, do with him formalitites and then let him go home."

When Shiraishi will wake up, he will slap himself mentally again. Or maybe he will slap himself for real. And then he will slap Kin-chan for doing this. For real.

* * *

Ah, this fic was stupid :D Short and about nothing :D That's why I don't like writing one-shots XD I like more writing series, they sometimes have some story line! :D  
Okay, but thank you all for reading! :D Comments, critique, bad language, everything is welcome! :D Thanks and bye!

Maya ^^


End file.
